Slender man of emerald forest
by NealLord98
Summary: this is just another chapter in the Slender man of emerald forest the end may give hints to a new up coming squad as well as Slender man greater dark side showing continuation of slender man of emerald forest- vulcan2312
1. Chapter 1

(Slender's POV)

(Mrs. Goodwitch's Class)

So as I began to walk around the room, Mrs. Goodwitch is talking about combat discipline, and such. Right now the job is to scout the trouble some group, the group that's not paying attention. In the crowd I see teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and those two auxiliaries boys, Vulcan Schwarz and John Bowe.

Then Glynda said, "Now, class, which teams would like to have the chance of battle against Slender man?" as she points to me.

The one named Cardin stood up and said, "We will, he doesn't look so tough." I think they slept through my initiation, perfect.

The others look at him like their crazy, but then turned back to Mrs. Goodwitch. She said, "Slender Man, do you object?" I shake my head no, and headed to the arena. I looked out one of the window to see Screech sitting just outside the window, looking in.

Few minutes latter, CRDL came out walking like their all high and mighty. I think I am going to enjoy taking them down a notch. I might not even have to stretch to be taller in this fight. Glynda then said, "Now, Slender man, I hope you won't break them to much. Just till they get the lesson, that I hoped they were paying attention in." I nod, with a little guttural chuckle.

Cardin scoffs, "As if, he looks so skinny that he might just fall with one hit."

"Match begins." And the lights dimmed and a spotlight shines on the pit. I remain in a neutral standing position. They got into a fighting stance and the one named Sky charged forward with his halberd. He got close to me and swung at me, only for me to teleport behind him, then started teleporting closer and closer to his team. He turned to chase me, but I teleported behind him and open hand punched him.

He turned only to not find me there, as I turned invisible to them while letting the others see me. I walked around them, screeching every now and then. Then Cardin got me with his mace, and it took a chink out of my side. Reflexively, I screeched, and let them see me, as I punched Cardin.

Then Russel came up from behind and I let a blunt tentacle to hit him in the gut, making him drop his knives. Dove tried shooting me, and teleported in front of him. He reflectively thrusts his sword forward into my gut. But, he hit in-between the large and small intestines, taking off points for that. I then grabbed his blade and pulled me closer to him, impaling myself more onto the sword.

I then punched him in the face, and teleported off the sword, leaving my black-ish blood on his sword. I teleported behind Sky and grabbed his arm and swung him into Cardin. Then I grabbed Russel by the foot he tried to kick me with and slammed him down unto Dove. I grabbed Dove by his foot and swung them around unto Cardin, who almost hit me again with his mace. Until Mrs. Goodwitch called the match, and I teleported out of range of the mace.

As the match was over Cardin did not seem happy with the results of the match. As my skin and bone were regenerating Team CRDL looked at me with angry and hate as if I cheated, cheated them from the battle. As I was walking by the window to see if Screech was still watching but he had vanished out of sight.

Mrs. Goodwitch was thinking about assigning me to the auxiliaries as a private trainer for the up coming matches in the group battles. 'How quaint' as I thought to my self, 'a trainer for the auxiliary boys, hmm… this shall be funny, I shall train them to be the greatest two manned team in remnant.'


	2. Chapter 2

TRAINING REGIME!

John breaks in through the door yelling, " Slender man … Slender man our new trainer… Slender man… Slender man our new trainer." As he yelled this he started to glide on water around the room chanting louder and louder until slender man grabs him and throw him against the floor knocking out the air with in his lungs.

Slender man rips out a piece of paper from his chest and wrote " Training begins now " at that moment slender man slammed it into his chest knocking even more air out. Without any air John looks at Vulcan for help at an instant Vulcan grabbed slender man's arm, twisted, and left uppercut him in the chin sending him flying back.

Slender man, now with half his face cover torn, revealing a half smile, gets up and charges Vulcan. Vulcan produces a wall of fire between him and slender. Slender, having momentum, continues to run through the fire burning the rest of the face cover, revealing the fangs that have been hidden for too long, Slender mans inner demon has finally showing his face. John gets up still with no air, gasping, which slender man picks him up and throws him into the surrounding water, that john was just surfing before the fight.

Vulcan looks up at slender man's demonic face, the cheekbones of slender man's previous face, moved down over his mouth, making massive fangs, and his jaw moves forward and the teeth extends forward and gets longer and the points splits into three hooks like points. His eyes still reversed colors, but now with a red, glowing ring between the white pupil and the black sclera.

His suit now burnt away reveals a non-muscular frame of bone and cartilage as if his body adapted to form an exoskeleton his body was not reduced to a skinner frame because the melting skin clumped together and harden to form new armor. Some skin clumps on the elbows and starts to form skinny protrusions off the elbow, and hardens. A layer of cartilage forms over the protrusions, forming two small spikes. Clumps of more skin starts to form on the bulge of the calves and formed another protrusion. More cartilage starts to cover the protrusion and formed a flat-headed spike, that protect the bend of the knee.

Eight cartilage covered tentacles protrusion comes out of his back and wraps around his upper chestal region, forming a skeletal cage. Then a mass of skin starts to move and clump on his back and formed a hood like cup on his upper back and hardens into cartilage. Even though this did not interest john or vulcan, they did admire his transformation, the new found demonic creature went by STROYNYY MUZHCHINA

After this great epidemic of transformation Stroynyy looks at vulcan as if he craved intensity of battle. Out of no where, John launches into the air and sent streams of water at Stroynyy, while Vulcan makes the water boiling hot. John and Vulcan grouped up and drew both of their weapons. As the boiling water hit Stroynyy it had no effect of heat only the impact pushed him away. Vulcan then looks at John for a quick second, and at that instant Stroynyy uses his fast speed to be face to face with aux team. He breaks off a piece of sharp edge bone from his thigh and uses it as a type of short sword for close intensive battle. As if they needed no time to think John and Vulcan had both their arm sword and boarding axe, respectively, slashing at stroynyy.

He then back steps and looks at them then slowly starts to get up and walk to them dropping his weapon, both John and Vulcan look at him and see that the bone is decaying away and his skin is now starting to regenerate, he then takes a piece of a paper and writes down, 'this is the end of day one, i have let you seen a part of me that no one in my life has seen, not even me, its a darker more demonic part of my people, even stronger than that of when i am pissed, he may even become whole with me and advance my life but i am too afraid to see the outcome of his carnage, we will begin next session tomorrow.' Looks at John and writes, 'no chanting or you may lose a limb.'


	3. Chapter 3

Tournaments (part 1)

As slender man walk towards Ozpin's office, he reflects what happened last week. First was the training, Vulcan has progress very well, but John, not so much. John was not taking it as seriously, he was mainly joking around. Slender man made a silent vow to make john better, one way or another.

Slender man made it to the office, and was greeted by Ozpin. Ozpin said, "Slender man, we are going to need you to lead team RWBY and the auxiliary team on an extermination mission."

Slender man tilted his head and wrote, 'Why not just send me?'

Ozpin raise an eyebrow and said, "There will be a lot of Grimm, too much for even you can handle. I hope your training regime worked well for the boys." Slender nods and wrote, 'Where will it be?' "The island of Iroh. We are looking to expand to new continents."

Slender nods and write, 'When will it be?'

"A week after the tournaments. Go now and alert the team and auxiliaries."

Slender nods and leaves, walking towards the dormitories. Along the way, people would stop and slightly glance towards him. Slender ignores the stares, as his presences always seems to attract attention.

He keeps walking till he came across the dorm to the auxiliary boys' room, and heard Green Day, "Basketcase" softly blaring from the room. He opened the door to find Vulcan in a muscle shirt and working with heated metal. John was on the top bunk bed they had set up to make room for their forge and other benches, blaring the song at max volume.

As he walked into room he slapped John in the face to get his attention to shut off the music so that he could have a chat about the upcoming "mission", Vulcan then came up from underneath the old vintage ford pickup. I began to rip out a piece of paper before rwby knocked down the door to inspect the noise, I became very annoyed with their disturbance. The intruding team paused, and looked around the room and wondered how they manage to get a room this big.

Ruby exclaimed, "How did you get a forge in here?!"

Vulcan glance at his forge, and dismissively says, "Built it in here."

Yang scans the room and says, slightly shocked, "How is the room so big?"

John muttered under his breath, "That is what she said," then quickly said to them, "Slender set up a pocket dimension in here, so we can practice, without taking other's training areas."

Yang nods and was about to walk to the ford, but then stops and ask, "Can he do this to our dorm?"

Slender looks at them with mild amusement, " as if i would put a pocket dimension in their dorm" he thought to himself. He looks at them with disagreeing eyes. Takes out a torn sheet of paper and wrote, 'only my disciples, I share my great void with.'

Ruby looks at the paper, "Ahhh, why not?"

Yang looked incredulously, "I will make a bet with you…"

Slender man cut her off by pulling out another piece of paper and wrote, 'No, I must inform all of you that we will be going on an extermination mission, after the tournaments.'

Ruby looked at him, "Where we going?"

'Island of Iroh, so I suggest getting prepared for a long term battle.'

They nod and team rwby left and Vulcan started mass producing bullets for his weapons, and upgrading his wing pack. John, he does what he does, and sleeps on the top bunk bed.

(time skip- one week)

(Tournaments time)

The tournaments are here, and the teams are ecstatic for the fighting. Vulcan and John are prepared to fight, and they won't lose easily. First up are teams fights.

The Auxiliary vs. team jnpr.

As they step into the grand arena of champions vulcan slowly pulls down his goggles, and looks at slender man for reinsurance too go all out. Slender doesn't nod no or yes just looks at him and gesture for his own choose. John looks at slender and slender automatically flips him off, John smiles and nods his head of course. Team jnpr looks at the aux boys as if they were questioning why they are here and why slender man was flipping John off, oh well they thought we will treat them as any other combat combatants.

At the sound of the bell, John floods the room with water and vulcan warms the water to a boiling temperature creating steam to hide their movements and skills. At an instant, jnpr turns back to back and notice that the water was swirling and started to create a funnel of boiling water keeping them bound together not letting them escape the tide. They look at the surrounding water, to see John gliding through the water at them, axe at the ready. Nora looks up and sees Vulcan gliding around in the air with his wing pack, guns aimed at them.

At that moment, they realized, they done fucked up.

John burst through the water, as the boiling water cooled, and turned to ice, except the sphere of water that John is using to glide around them. John pulled Jaune through the wall of ice, and proceeds to beat Jaune. Nora started hammering at the ice, but couldn't get far as Vulcan started pelting them with gunfire.

Phyrra started to return fire, but John sent a torrent of water to knock her unbalance and Vulcan froze the water. All the other teams look at Slender man and see that he is slowly clapping as if he is impressed with jnpr resistance to the auxiliary boys.

They look back to the fight to see that Vulcan got into a brawl with Ren, and John kept Nora preoccupied. If one was to describe this fight, it would be a fuck you up fight, that only one side can truly win. Slender man described it as a Russian vs. germans fight. Vulcan proceeded to fight Ren, who is only surviving by his speed alone. Vulcan looked at Ren and shook his head and pulled out his Garden Snake, and one shot Ren's aura to the red zone.

Everyone stared at the readings. One shot? Was Vulcan's revolver that powerful? And with such precision, Vulcan merely just pulled it out and in a nanosec, Ren's aura was gone. John on the other hand knew that Ren was lucky, Vulcan chose to reduce the caliber of the bullet before the fight. Ren could have lost a leg, that gun was designed to pierce the armor of the deathstalker.

John continued to fight Nora by swinging his boarding axe to deflect her hammer strikes. Vulcan puts his revolver up and takes to the air to pelt her with the submachine gun in his arm. John throws his boarding axe at Nora, and draws his two naval axe's and charges Nora, getting close and starts suppressing her into submission. Phyrra finally breaks free of the ice, and sees that she is the only one left.

John grabs his boarding axe and changes it to the flintlock rifle. He then summons all the water to create a tower of water and starts to shoot at her from its top. Vulcan drops to the ground and engages her to close-quarter combat. She was capable to dodge his metal arm, but not his normal arm. He got some good punches on her. He then purposely missed a left punch as it flew past her head, but he spun around and delivered a painful elbow to the side of her temple, effectively knocks her out.

Everyone was shocked, the 3 year in a row, undefeated champion of minstrel, was defeated by a back up hunter. How was this possible? Even the announcer was speechless.

Vulcan and John walks out of the arena with the Nora carrying Phyrra and Ren helping Jaune out of the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Tournaments (part 2)

**(vulcan2312) before we start this chapter, we would like to say something for Monty.**

**(NealLord98) we would like to dedicate this story and following stories to Monty.**

**(vulcan2312) Monty worked hard to give us RWBY and RVB, so we should respect him and show the same dedication to our fanfictions. **

**(V/N) R.I.P.**

**Monty Oum**

**02/01/2015**

(Slender's POV)

After the match was over i was a little disappointed in the skill of the other team, even though they lasted quite a bit i was hoping they would atleast hurt John, he left without a scratch so sad. Hopefully RWBY and CRDL will have a longer match so Vulcan and John can see who and what they are up to and know how much training they may need to go through before the fight.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

As i was walking the halls of the tournament barracks i ran into team RWBY and wished them luck. They seemed surprised in the last battle and they were speechless on how a two man team took down a four person group. I felt a small tinge of fear in them, even Yang. I left them to let them plan their fights and went to the auxiliary twins to check on them, and to punch John for some reason.

When I got to their area, I see that the people around them has given them a few feet of space. I teleported behind John, and backhanded him, hard. As usual, he went flying and found himself in the girls bathroom. A few screams later, and a painful groan, John walks back out, holding his crotch. John looked at me with a hateful look, and walked, as best as he could, over to us. Vulcan looked at me and john asked, "Was that really necessary?"

I shrugged, and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, 'I came to say good job, and you, John, need to learn environmental awareness. And Vulcan, was that really the best your gun can do?'

Vulcan said, "No, I didn't use my standard bullets of my gun."

I nod, and I teleported towards my spot. Team RWBY and CRDL are about to fight. They got ready to fight, Cardin with his mace on his shoulder, Russel with his blade drawn and in a defensive position, Dove with his short sword held in one hand lowered, Sky with his halberd's pole embedded into the ground, standing straight up. Ruby had her scythe pointed at them, blade in the ground, Weiss had her rapier in a fencing position, Blake had her gambol shroud in a dual wielded guard, and Yang had ember celia in a brawler stance.

The referee announced begin, and they fought. Ruby charged with her semblance, and swiped at Sky, who couldn't block, and was quickly separated from his weapon. Yang charged him to finished him off. Weiss propelled herself forward, and engaged Dove in a sword fight, but had to back off, as Russel tried to swipe at her unguarded side. Blake engaged Russel and let Weiss engage Dove. Dove spun around Weiss and struck her in the side, before spinning and started striking at Blake. Russel flips over Dove's shoulders and attacks Weiss.

Ruby meanwhile was engaging Cardin. She swipes at him, but Cardin deflects it with the rod of his mace, and uses the extra force to strike at Ruby, who dodge with speed. Ruby backs off, and starts firing rounds at him. Cardin charges, letting his armor take the blunt force of the sniper bullets. 'hmm… I wonder if he would be stupid enough to let Vulcan do that… I might need to do that as punishment… for John of course, maybe. ' He got close and swung his mace, but it missed, leaving him wide open to Ruby to strike with her scythe.

Yang finished off Sky quite quickly as he didn't have his weapon, or coordination. Yang bull rushed Russel, allowing Weiss to help Blake with Dove. Yang punch at Russel, but he dodge and flips around them. He swiped at her, but she dodge and cause him to accidentally cut a strand of hair off. He notice and gulped, as Yang stopped and notice the strand.

If one was to listen closely, one can hear Hades preparing a nice spot in the underworld for team CRDL.

Yang exploded as her aura flared and Russel tried to retreat from the train of pain that is derailing towards him. Yang used the recoil of her gauntlets and propelled herself towards him. She proceeded to beat the living shit out of him, and Russel was the second to be pulled from the match. Yang calmed down quickly after that.

Weiss and Blake was double teaming Dove, Weiss with her glyphs and Blake with her clones. Dove was having a hard time keeping up with them, and soon he has overwhelmed by the two sword wielders. He was third to go.

Ruby was now getting more strikes on Cardin, as he was now trying to be more offensive. He was opening himself to more hits to try to get a strike on Ruby. Eventually he was to fall and was last to go.

The ref called match and team RWBY walked out of the arena. Team CRDL had to be dragged out. I watched as team JNPR congratulated team RWBY for the good fight, and wished them luck for their next fights.


End file.
